Main Quests/Act 1
is the first part of the main story of ''Toji no Miko: Kizamishi Issen no Tomoshibi''. Prologue: Beginnings After having a dream about the origin of her name, the moment when she received her Okatana for the first time, and joining a battle with her friends and Yukari Origami against an unknown foe, Mihono Asakura woke up to see her childhood friend Chie Setouchi by her bedside. Chie had recently returned to Gifu after transferring to Osafune Girls' Academy and staying there for five years, and she decided to visit Mihono at Minoseki Academy. Mihono took the opportunity to tour Chie around the campus, and they ended up trying out the school's combat simulators operated by Tatsuo Hattori. After the simulator battles, Tatsuo started discussing about an ongoing large-scale effort by Minoseki and Ayanokouji to restore "rusted" okatana called Akabane swords, only to be interrupted when Mihono remembered that Ancient Japanese History class was about to begin. Mihono was planning to spend more time with Chie by skipping class, but Chie urged her otherwise. The day of the upcoming tournament was approaching, and Mihono joined her friends at Gifu-Hashima Station to see off Kanami Etou, the girl from Minoseki who defeated her in the preliminaries, as she headed to Kamakura for the tournament. Before leaving, Kanami talked about her experience in fighting with Mihono and exchanged a promise with her that they would go for a rematch in the future. Then, after Kanami and fellow representative Mai Yanase headed off by Shinkansen to Kamakura, Chie revealed that she would come home soon, and Mihono should prepare for the trip to the venue as well. Chapter 1: On the Other Side of the Tournament On the day of the tournament, Mihono spent the remaining moments before the event itself on the streets of Kamakura with her friends. Here, Mihono crossed roads with Kofuki Shichinosato from Renpu Girls' School and the school's representative Sayaka Itomi. This awkward encounter was suddenly interrupted by an Aradama sighting nearby, and Mihono decided to join Sayaka and Kofuki in dealing with the incoming threat while her friends ran off to safety. Eventually, even they started struggling against the increasing numbers of Aradama, and it took the efforts of Osafune Girls' Academy's Ellen Kohagura and Kaoru Mashiko, representatives of the tournament who also responded to the alert, to gain an upper hand. However, due to the tournament drawing near, Sayaka, Ellen and Kaoru soon had to return to the tournament venue, leaving most of the remaining work to Mihono, Kofuki and the riot police deployed in the area, led by Kensuke Tokuga. Mihono and Kofuki managed to finish their duties and reached the tournament venue just in time for Kanami's first match against one of the representatives of Ayanokouji Martial Arts School. Later that day, the decisive match began between Kanami Etou and Heijou Institute's Hiyori Juujou. Mihono was able to reunite with Chie in the audience, and they watched the decisive match unfold together. Then, to the shock of everyone in the venue, Hiyori drew her sword and attacked Yukari Origami, head of the Origami Family and host of the tournament; ultimately, Yukari herself foiled the attack, allowing her Elite Guard Maki Shidou to subdue Hiyori. Kanami intercepted Maki before she could land a finishing blow on Hiyori, and the two made their escape from the venue. Chapter 2: Following the Flying Birds As Elite Guard Suzuka Konohana ordered a pursuit of Yukari's attackers, confusion spread among the audience. Mihono was only aware of what happened in the decisive match, and she was still in disbelief that Kanami, who had just helped Hiyori escape, had a reason to attack the head of the Origami family. Mihono headed off to pursue Kanami, while Chie, who saw Mihono take action, was compelled to stop her. Chie was able to catch up to her, but Mihono, who remembered the promise Kanami made with her, remained eager to listen to Kanami's side of the story. The Toji assigned to capture the attackers eventually interpreted their elusive actions as an act of aggression, forcing Mihono and Chie to fend them off. Chie became more assertive in helping Mihono after listening to her motivations, showing her strength by taking down a group of Toji led by Renpu's Minaki Fujimaki. Mihono and Chie soon reached Kanami and Hiyori. Mihono immediately urged Kanami to tell them about her reason for helping Yukari's attacker. However, Kanami skirted around the question and instead apologized for dragging Mihono into this issue. She then parried Chie's sword before she could stop Hiyori's escape, and she hinted at "something she saw behind Yukari". Mihono eventually gave up asking for Kanami's motivations, and instead told her to return with them to Kamakura. Kanami, however, was also unable to grant that request, and instead assured Mihono that she would protect the promise she made with her. Suddenly, an Aradama outbreak delayed Kanami's escape, forcing Mihono and Chie to deal with the hostile threat. During this time, Kanami and Hiyori took the opportunity to run away. Chie and Mihono realized too late that Kanami and Hiyori had already escaped. However, Chie was relieved to find out that Kanami wasn't a bad friend to Mihono. As they prepared to return to the tournament venue, they were intercepted by Elite Guards Maki Shidou and Suzuka Konohana, who were in pursuit of Yukari's attackers. Suzuka immediately recognized them for defeating her subordinates, prompting her and Maki to confront them in combat. Although Mihono and Chie were able to stand their ground against the Elite Guards, they were defeated in the end. Meanwhile, Yukari received a call from Osafune's president Sana Maniwa about a proposal to create an investigation team that would tackle the issue of Akabane swords, an issue that had reached a standstill after more than a decade due to lack of information. Sana introduced the possibility that the early idea of natural occurrences causing the rusting of Akabane swords was inaccurate, and Yukari was curious about Sana's implication that something else is responsible for the issue. Regardless, Yukari approved the proposal after hearing Sana's eagerness in pushing a permanent solution to the problem. At Ayanokouji Martial Arts School, Sana contacted the school's president Yuzuki Souraku about the plan to create an investigation team from the schools under the Five Traditions. Yuzuki immediately supported the idea, and even decided to relay the message to Renpu's president Yukina Takatsu. Sana then chose to contact the presidents of Minoseki and Heijou personally, especially in light of the ongoing investigation regarding the attack against the head of the Origami family. Yuzuki chose Mirja Kitora, a 2nd year high school student of Ayanokouji and captain of a Special Ritual Riot Squad team, to be part of the Investigation Team. In addition, she also asked Mirja to perform a task while being part of the team: to locate an okatana called Namu Yakushi Rurikou Nyorai Kagemitsu. Chapter 3: Investigation Team Formation Trial At the Special Sword Administration Bureau Headquarters, Mihono and Chie apologized to the president of Minoseki Academy, Ema Hashima, about their recent actions. In order to clear them of their recent offenses, President Hashima assigned them as the newest members of an investigation team created for Akabane swords, "rusted" Okatana amounting between 5,000 and 10,000 swords that sank into the Uraga Channel after a failed attempt by America to bring Okatana to the country. Nowadays, they have been seen inside the bodies of slain Aradama for some reason, and those swords were associated to the rise of Aradama activity in the region. Mihono and Chie agreed to join the investigation team, and they welcomed Heijou Institute's Kiyoka Musumi as a fellow investigation team member. President Hashima brought Chie, Mihono and Kiyoka to Renpu Girls' School, where they were introduced to President Yukina Takatsu and Kofuki Shichinosato, which would be added to the investigation team. Then, Yukina organized a battle simulation using the school's simulator machines, mainly to show Kofuki's capabilities in slaying Aradama. As Kiyoka struggled to fight against the Aradama in the simulation, both Chie and Mihono covered for her; meanwhile, Kofuki continued fighting as Yukina kept on providing more challenging enemies for her. Soon, President Hashima urged Yukina to put a stop to the simulation exercise, but Yukina clashed with her, taking the former's concern as defiance against Yukari. The alert of an Aradama outbreak on the western schoolyard of Renpu put an abrupt end to the battle simulation. Mihono, Chie, Kiyoka and Kofuki headed to face the Aradama within the Renpu campus, but immediately they realized their lack of proper teamwork in actual combat. Then, from a helicopter, a student from Ayanokouji, who later introduced herself as Mirja Kitora, organized their tactics and commanded them into winning against the Aradama in the campus. With Mirja's "timely" arrival, the investigation team was complete. The following morning, Mirja discussed with Chie and the others about what's known about the Akabane swords and where the investigation team would go next. Kofuki suggested Kamakura, as Uraga Channel is nearby, but the fact that none of the Akabane Swords were found underwater meant that the next possible destination, Tokyo, was a more likely target because of the activity levels of Aradama there. Kiyoka then suggested them to visit Harajuku, which everyone, except for the Aradama-loving Kofuki, agreed to. Chapter 4: Harajuku Day Trip! * Wouldn't it Be a Waste if We Didn't Have Fun? (楽しまなくちゃソンでしょ？) * Once More with the Two Birds (二羽の鳥ふたたび) * Battle Quest 4-1 * Battle Quest 4-2 * Team-up? Part 1 (チームアップ？（１）) * Battle Quest 4-3 * Battle Quest 4-4 * Team-up? Part 2 (チームアップ？（２）) * Battle Quest 4-5 * Battle Quest 4-6 * An Ally that Mai-jestically Arrived, Part 1 (舞＜衣＞降りた仲間（１）) * Battle Quest 4-7 * Battle Quest 4-8 * An Ally that Mai-jestically Arrived, Part 2 (舞＜衣＞降りた仲間（２）) * Battle Quest 4-9 * Battle Quest 4-10 * Investigation Team... Teaming Up! Part 1 (調査隊…チームアップ！（１）) * Battle Quest 4-11 * Battle Quest 4-12 * Investigation Team... Teaming Up! Part 2 (調査隊…チームアップ！（２）) * Arrival! Welcome to the Aoto-kan! (到着！青砥館へようこそ！) Synopsis: Mirja's decision to push through with the trip to Harajuku initially surprised everyone. However, they decided to take the chance to wind down from their mission. As Kofuki broke off from the group to stroll around, Mihono and Chie decided to go for some ice cream while Kiyoka brought Mirja along to browse for some clothes. Mihono caught a glimpse of Kanami and Hiyori inside a nearby shop, but resisted the urge to meet them. Instead, she and Chie focused on an Aradama sighting at Yoyogi Park. The Investigation Team regrouped to deal with the Aradama outbreak. However, the chaos crippled Mirja's organization ability and she was forced to tail Kofuki, leaving Chie to watch over Kiyoka and Mihono. As Mihono realized Kiyoka's incapability to fight Aradama as a Toji, she and Chie were pinned by the numbers of Aradama until Mai came to assist them. After defeating the Aradama in the area, Mai, who was still searching for Kanami, started talking about what she knew of Mihono from Kanami, who sang praises about Mihono's swordsmanship skill. In response, Mihono recalled her last encounter with Kanami. Mihono talking about "a reason" for Kanami to help Hiyori urged Mai to talk to Kanami in person. Meanwhile, Mirja arrived with Kofuki, and as Mai left to continue her search for Kanami, the Investigation Team continued their duties in taking down the remaining Aradama in the vicinity. 30 minutes later, Mirja brought the Investigation Team to the Aoto-kan, a sword crafts shop in Harajuku known for having many students-Toji among their patrons. Youji Aoto, the owner of the Aoto-kan, greeted them personally, only for his pleasantries to be held back by his daughter Hina. Youji, regardless, offered them the basic services of the Aoto-kan at a discounted price. Mirja, however, politely refused the offer and focused on the Investigation Team's current mission. Chapter 5: To Izu * The Okatana Called Namu Yakushi Kagemitsu (南无薬師景光という御刀) * Together with Nene, Part 1 (ねねといっしょに（１）) * Battle Quest 5-1 * Battle Quest 5-2 * Together with Nene, Part 2 (ねねといっしょに（２）) * Battle Quest 5-3 * 5-4 * Walking and Wandering, Part 1 (ウォーキング＆ワンダリング（１）) * 5-5 * 5-6 * Walking and Wandering, Part 2 (ウォーキング＆ワンダリング（２）) * 5-7 * 5-8 * Walking and Wandering, Part 3 (ウォーキング＆ワンダリング（３）) * 5-9 * 5-10 * Walking and Wandering, Part 4 (ウォーキング＆ワンダリング（４）) * 5-11 * 5-12 * Once Again with the Elite Guard, Part 1 (親衛隊、ふたたび（１）) * 5-13 * 5-14 * Once Again with the Elite Guard, Part 2 (親衛隊、ふたたび（２）) * Talking to the Sword (刀を語る) Chapter 6: On the Night of the Mountain Hunt * It's a Toji's Duty! Part 1 (刀使の役目を！（１）) * 6-1 * 6-2 * It's a Toji's Duty! Part 2 (刀使の役目を！（２）) * 6-3 * 6-4 * Reunited with Kanami (可奈美との再会) * 6-5 * 6-6 * Forced Together, Right and Wrong Comes into Question, Part 1 (呉越同舟、その是非を問う（１）) * 6-7 * 6-8 * Forced Together, Right and Wrong Comes into Question, Part 2 (呉越同舟、その是非を問う（２）) * 6-9 * 6-10 * To Let the Birds Fly Free, Part 1 (鳥を、解き放つために（１）) * 6-11 * 6-12 * To Let the Birds Fly Free, Part 2 (鳥を、解き放つために（２）) * Even so, I..., Part 1 (それでもわたしは……（１）) * 6-13 * Even so, I..., Part 2 (それでもわたしは……（２）) * Each Finds Their Own Peace (それぞれの休息を) Chapter 7: Doll's Melancholy * Return, Part 1 (帰還（１）) * Return, Part 2 (帰還（２）) * 7-1 * 7-2 * 7-3 * 7-4 * Return, Part 3 (帰還（３）) * I Wanna Play with You so Bad! (遊びたい盛りには玩具を！) * 7-5 * Who Even Matters to You? Part 1 (大切なのは誰？（１）) * 7-6 * 7-7 * 7-8 * 7-9 * Who Even Matters to You? Part 2 (大切なのは誰？（２）) * 7-10 * Who Even Matters to You? Part 3 * Who Even Matters to You? Part 4 * The Location of the Akabane Swords Chapter 8: To the Place of the Decisive Battle * On the Road to the Birthplace of the Akabane Swords, Part 1 * On the Road to the Birthplace of the Akabane Swords, Part 2 * Mirja ~The Ties that Bind~ * Chie ~Duty to Your Cause, Duty to Your Heart~ * Kofuki ~Let's Dance!~ * Kiyoka ~I Want to Run Away~, Part 1 * Kiyoka ~I Want to Run Away~, Part 2 * Mihono ~Someone Else's Feelings~ Chapter 9: At the Ruins of Beginning * Waiting Alone, the One Known as Suruga, Part 1 * Waiting Alone, the One Known as Suruga, Part 2 * What Humans Achieved, Part 1 * What Humans Achieved, Part 2 * The Sweetness Called Revenge, Part 1 * The Sweetness Called Revenge, Part 2 * Mirja's Sight, Part 1 * Mirja's Sight, Part 2 * The Annihilating Blade - Rondo, Part 1 * The Annihilating Blade - Rondo, Part 2 * What Each Were After, Part 1 * What Each Were After, Part 2 Category:Game Content